Night After
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Or that one when Ray and Mick walk in on Barry and Len during a scene and Len takes this time to give the other two in their relationship a show. Part Two of "Mornings Into Nights'. 'His Speedster' is a part of this series


**Night After**

 **Flash, Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Or that one when Ray and Mick walk in on Barry and Len during a scene and Len takes this time to give the other two in their relationship a show.**

 **Part Two of "Mornings Into Nights'**

' **His Speedster' is a part of this series**

 **Warnings: blow job, cock ring, collar, anal sex, butt plug, voyeurism, exhibitionism, BDSM, Dom/sub, anal fingering, candy gag, leather cuffs, cock warming, subspace, aftercare, nipple play, come marking**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Night After**

Ray hums to himself as he wandered around the house the four of them had moved into as their foursome progressed into a real relationship than random hookups over a few months. Ray couldn't say he hated any of it, in fact he enjoyed it very much and Mick loved that Ray loved it.

Ray pushed open the door the master bedroom with a specially made bed that Len and Mick had 'acquired' while Ray and Barry had been out fighting crime and saving the world, you know superhero stuff. He was not expecting the sight before him, but as his pants grew tight against his growing erection he knew he couldn't take his eyes off of his lovers.

Len was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide to accommodate Barry who was kneeling on a pillow between his lover's toned legs. Barry had a leather collar around his neck and it looked like Barry was just sucking at Len's cock, taking his time and enjoying the feel of the cock in his mouth. Ray swallowed as he watched Len run his fingers through Barry's hair making the Speedster shift and groan when the plug (that was now visible) move from it's place inside of him while Ray spied a ring around the base of Barry's cock.

Len looked up and stared at Ray with lust evident on his face and just gave his newest lover a knowing look. Ray had half a mind to turn away but strong, warm, familiar arms wrapped around his torso. A hand resting on the obvious erection he was sporting and Mick's own erection pressing against his ass.

"Just watch them haircut." Mick ordered in a low voice and Ray shivered at the order and tone of voice. So Ray kept his eyes trained on the slow bobbing of Barry's head and the look of love and pleasure take over Len's face.

Meanwhile Mick slipped his hand past the waistband of the pair of Barry's STAR lab sweatpants he had stolen to fondle his hard on. Ray let out a soft groan as Mick stroked him ever so slowly while moving his own hips to rut against Ray's firm ass getting some friction of his own.

Len tugged at the collar around Barry's neck and Ray watched as Barry gracefully rose to his feet, lips red and parted wide. Len placed a gentle kiss on Barry's lips before he turned his naked lover around so the other two could easily see the hazy look on Barry's face before Barry was pulled down onto Len's lap. Len used his knees to keep Barry's legs open wide as he slowly slid into Barry, having tugged the plug out of him when turning Barry around a few moments prior.

Barry's eyes rolled up into his head, mouth-dropping open to let out a groan of need and want. His hands scrambling to grab at Len's arm that was wrapped around his waist now, holding him in position for a moment before he started to bounce Barry up and down on his cock, Barry once he understood what was happening helped the best he could.

Ray couldn't tear his eyes away from where Len's cock disappeared into Barry, he had seen this before but for some reason in this setting it was that much hotter and Mick's strokes were harder and faster making Ray groan and thrust into Mick's hand with need.

"Sir, please!" Barry cried out, hand reached back to grab at the back of Len's head, turning his face to burry it into Len's neck.

"You can come when Ray does." Len ordered and both brunets groaned at the man's words. Barry turned his head so he could look at Ray, face flush and open with need as he rode Len's cock harder than before, arching his back whimpering when Len's cock hit against his prostate.

"Don't they look fucking perfect pretty?" Mick nipped at Ray's ear as he ground his clothed erection against Ray's ass.

"Yes, god yes." Ray panted as he rocked his hips forward into Mick's hand trying to get off while pushing backwards against Mick to get the large man off. Ray was aware of the needy sounds he was making, but as Barry was making the same ones as he took Len's cock he didn't feel alone.

"You'd looking fucking amazing like that haircut. Bound up, just eager and needy for some cock. You have no idea how often I've thought about tying you to the bed, gagging you and just pounding you into the mattress." Mick admitted in a low seductive voice that had Ray's body trembling and his breathing heavier, the front of his sweatpants and Mick's hand becoming wet with his pre-cum. Mick grinned as he bit down on Ray's neck knowing that his lover loved the ideas he offered up while the large man sped up his stroking of Ray's cock.

Ray locked eyes with Barry who looked hazier than before as he keened and bounced on Len's lap, body taunt and cock straining against the cock ring. Ray felt a wash of want rush over him and he realized he wanted to feel like what Barry was feeling right now. With that realization Ray arched against Mick, a cry ripping out of his throat as he came, grateful for Mick's strength as the man held him up on his feet.

Barry's cry echoed around the room as Len slipped the cock ring off and with one hard thrust up into the Speedster, Barry vibrated around the edges as he came hard against his chest while Len buried himself deep inside of his sub letting out his own soft cry. Ray smiled at the sight and it only grew when Len cared for the really out of it Barry, cleaning him up, holding him lovingly and whispering words in his ear.

Ray had been so intent on watching his lovers that he missed Mick coming in his pants behind him but he snapped out of it when Mick stripped them both and carried them over to the bed to sandwich the two brunets. Barry reached out blindly and Ray caught the seeking hand, pressing a kiss to the front of it before he close d his eyes following the action Barry did with a pleased smile on his face.

~~/~~

"So a BDSM relationship?" Ray asked very interested, he and Barry were curled up into their respective criminal's sides. Both men were only glad in their lover's trademark jackets, a parka for Barry and a fireman's jacket for Ray that had gotten both of them heated kisses when they emerged freshly showered wearing only those clothes.

"Yeah, it took a long time for me to come to terms with it but I've never regretted a second of it. Len is an amazing Dom." Barry smiled as he kissed Len's neck lovingly while Len curled his arm tighter around his Speedster.

"He sure is, I'm really happy for you two." Ray smiled brightly.

"Sorry, we should have told you guys about it before…" Barry trailed off biting at his lower lip nervously looking at Len who looked calm and cool as ever.

"We weren't sure how you would take it and we didn't want to put pressure on you by asking you to join us." Len finished the thought Barry was trying to put into words.

"…You want us to join you?" Ray asked in surprise as Mick tugged him closer with a knowing smile on his face.

"Only if you want too! We planned on bringing this up later, but someone is impatient." Barry elbowed Len playfully with a mock glare.

"I have a generic contract in my room, if you want to look it over before we make a specialized ones." Len said smoothly.

"You know mine already Snart." Mick smirked and Ray snapped his head over to look at Mick with wide eyes before he rolled them.

"Of course, should have known… Okay, sure let's take a look. I've done enough research in college and grad school to know the basic's." Ray agreed and was rewarded with a bright smile from Barry and sly look from the other two men.

~~/~~

"Fuck, you have no idea how good you look right now haircut." Mick said in awe as he stretched his fingers open inside of Ray. Ray's hips lifted up off the bed at the feeling of being opened on Mick's thick fingers, he groaned around the candy gag in his mouth tasting the cherry flavor [Len had decided they would use a candy gag to start off easy]. Ray's eyes fluttered when Mick's fingers brushed against his prostate making his cock leak more pre-cum. While he wiggled his wrists that were bound over his head to the headboard, the cuffs were made of padded leather and they didn't irritate his skin just kept his arms restrained and ray found he liked the feeling of them. Ray let his head roll to the side so he could see Len and Barry easier.

Len was sitting on an armchair by the bed; Barry was in the same position as he had been earlier that day. Seated backwards on Len's lap, letting Len's cock rest inside of him in a different version of cock warming. Barry's head was resting back against Len's shoulder as he writhed as Len tweaked and pinched his nipples, making them go red and erect under the attention. Soft whimpers escaped Barry's plump lips as his nipples were tugged and toyed with.

"Eyes on me pretty." Mick reminded Ray who was in charge by adding a three finger pleased when Ray let out a gasp around the gag and hips push down onto his digits.

"I wish I could keep you like this haircut, it's such a good look on you." Mick stroked the side of Ray's face with his free hand smiling when Ray nuzzled against his hand.

"Len, think I could borrow the Doll for the main event?" Mick glanced over his shoulder to where the other two of their foursome was located.

"Go have fun Scarlet." Len tapped Barry's hip, Barry let out a small whine of displeasure as Len lifted him off his cock. Barry wandered over to Mick who instantly dragged Barry into a passionate kiss, pulling him down onto the bed between Ray's spread legs.

"I want to see you fuck him." Mick told Barry, eyes dark with lust as he palmed Barry's own slick erection.

"Yes." Barry breathed out, excitement flashing in his eyes and Mick gave him another kiss for that. Mick withdrew his fingers smirking at the whimper Ray gave at suddenly being empty. Mick plastered himself to Barry's back and guided Barry's cock into Ray's waiting hole. All three of them groaned when Barry slid in completely, Mick had his large hands splayed over Barry's chest watching intently at where Barry's cock was disappearing inside of Ray and the way Ray's legs strained and twitched as his body shook under the sensations of being full of Barry's cock. 

"Just like that Doll." Mick rumbled, snapping his own hips against Barry's ass to get Barry to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Barry leaned down and swiped his tongue over Ray's nipples as his right hand came down to wrap around Ray's cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts he was giving the other brunet.

Len joined them on the bed and nudged Mick out of the way before bringing his hand down on Barry's toned ass, Mick watched as Barry just let out a loud groan and his thrusts picked up, making sure to slam into Ray every time Len's hand hit his ass.

"Just a little encouragement." Len smirked at Mick who just placed his hands on the sides of Len's face and kissed him in a familiar way. Barry started to vibrate, his hands and cock being the focus points and Ray let out a muffled scream as his eyes rolled up into his head and cock spurted cum over his stomach and Barry's hand.

"Go on Scarlet." Len whispered in Barry's ear when the two criminals' broke their kiss while Mick worked a finger into Barry's open hole to probe at his prostate. Those combined had Barry screaming out his own completion. He let Mick and Len pull him slowly out of Ray, Barry catching sight of Ray's hole red looking with his own cum sliding out of it before he was curled up next to Ray.

Mick released the cuffs and the candy gag so he could kiss Ray's red stained lips before Barry shuffled over and curled up on Ray's chest. Both brunet's were out of it as they looked up to see their other two lovers jerking each other while kissing, Barry let out gasp while Ray's hips jerked when the two got off and their cum splattered over their brunet's chests and stomachs in a claiming sort of way.

The two now exhausted criminals curled up by their lovers in their usual places and kissed them slowly and lovingly.

"…We've got to do that again." Ray said aloud as the four settled down to get some well-deserved rest.

"Oh we will Raymond." Len promised and Mick grunted his agreement as he buried his face in Ray's soft hair.


End file.
